On beaches or in other sandy areas, sand often enters and gets trapped inside a user's footwear, causing discomfort, potentially blisters, and making walking more difficult.
Footwear designed for beach use is provided in the patent literature. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,821 to Yaw sets forth a seashore sandal including an insole made of plastic wires and an outsole which has grooves and two drain holes on the bottom surface of the sandal. Sand accumulated on the top side of the insole may be washed downward away through the bottom drain holes when water is applied to the top side of the insole. While grooves communicate with the two bottom drain holes, the sand must be precisely delivered for removal. To accomplish this, water is applied to flush the sand along the required passages. Thus, without flushing, sand accumulates in the grooves.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for new and improved footwear that permits sand trapped inside the footwear to easily exit the footwear when a user walks.